Mackenzie Wright (Book Character)
Mackenzie "Mac" Wright is one of the main characters in ''The Perfectionists''. The shy and musically gifted Mackenzie's perfect world is already shaking, and the death of a student at her school could trigger the earthquake threatening to shatter her world. Biography Mackenzie had a been a shy, introverted girl in High School that stuck to her music and select-few friends. So, when Nolan Hotchkiss approached her, called her cute, and asked her on a date, she was elated. They went on two dates, and then he requested nude pictures. She trusted him, and took the photos and sent them. Even though most of her body was hidden behind her cello, it was obvious she was naked. Nolan came to her house, tossed her a wad of money, and thanked her for helping him win a bet. She was humiliated and angry, and burned the money in her backyard and has wanted revenge ever since. Throughout Series The Perfectionists Mackenzie arrived at Nolan's party alongside her best-friend Claire Coldwell and her boyfriend, Blake Strustek. Blake greets Claire happily, and Mac can't help but look away as she likes him a little too much. After Nolan walks over to two of his friends, Mackenzie realizes that they are whispering and looking at her which angers her. After a while at the party, she receives a text from her new friend, Caitlin, telling her that it is time. The group meets up and Mac remarks that she can't believe that their doing this, but then assures Caitlin that she isn't backing out of their plan. It wasn't until the next morning that Mac found out that Nolan's body had been found by EMT's and a Junior, and after a while of staring at the ceiling she burst into tears. Five-days-later, after the anti-bullying assembly and Nolan's memorial, Claire drives Mac to the Cupcake Kingdom where Blake works. Mac has band practice with him, as she has been a member of his band, Black Lodge, since Junior year. While on the way, she can't help but think about the times she had with Blake before he started dating Claire - when things were simpler. When she arrives at the Cupcake Kingdom, she talks with Blake for a few moments and the pair bond over old memories. They then start practicing, with Mac remembering her past with Nolan. When the song is over, Blake compliments her on how well she played. He removes her glasses telling her not to hide and that she's beautiful, before kissing her. Mac states that the kiss feels right, but they were interrupted by Claire's ringtone on Blake's phone. As he left to talk to her, Mac realized that she'd kissed her best friends boyfriend - and liked it. Because Juilliard only admits one student from each high school, Mackenzie and Claire have formed a rivalry. However, their rivalry goes deeper than Juilliard. Mackenzie also covets Claire's boyfriend. To sabotage Mackenzie's Juilliard audition, she has Blake do her dirty work for her. He is able to get Mackenzie to tell Blake what song she plans on performing for her audition. Claire's audition is first and she plays the song Mackenzie was supposed to perform. A shocked Mackenzie thinks fast and is able to perform a backup song. Mackenzie then finds out Claire's despicable intentions and the two break off their friendship. Later, it is revealed that both girls received acceptance into Juilliard. Blake, later, breaks up with Claire, saying that he truly has feelings for Mackenzie. Mackenzie, heartbroken that Blake tricked her, is not interested. At a Juilliard dinner for incoming freshmen, Mackenzie and Claire begin to fight over another boy. Mackenzie ends up winning his interest but then realizes that she is still in love with Blake. The Good Girls It is revealed that Mackenzie fantasized about killing Claire, her best friend, she said maybe a hit and run, something totally accidental. Mackenzie and the girls in the police station Granger had died just a moment after they fled the scene Ava’s boyfriend had seen them leaving Granger’s house and called the cops. Mac was supposed to be celebrating her unofficial acceptance to Julliard in New York. Mackenzie leaned back and close her eyes, feeling deeply, painfully tired as she goes home. Blake visited Mac in the house it is her ex the boy Mac had loved quietly for years. But her best friend Claire hang out with blake and telling Claire that she was playing Tchaikovsky so that Claire could practice the same piece and play it first. Trying to distract her before the most important audition of her life. Blake was trying to win back Mac’s heart but things are complicated for Mac now because of what happened. She thinks that Blake was the backstabber. Mac and the other girls were called out to see Detective Peters. Detective Peter said their prints are over at the house and if they killed Hotchkiss then maybe Granger was onto them. The girls feel nervous and detective broke the silence. He introduced Dr. Rose a psychological profiler was she’s going to speak each one of them. Late yesterday afternoon Mac and Dr. Rose talked and had asked her benign soundings questions. Dr. Rose talks about killing Nolan and Granger the involvement of the other girls. She headed to school as she made her way towards her locker. Mac noticed that kids gathering in the hall they were whispering then she saw Alex Cohen in his locker-maybe that was the reason of murmuring. Mac opened her locker room heard whispering Nyssa and Hannah so she asks them what going on Nyssa and Hannah told her Ashley is missing. Her parents had found her missing when they came home from work. Her car was in the driveway and her phone is charging. They’d waited a few hours, thinking she’d just gone for a run. Mac look for the other girls they were talking about Ashley has been missing, they discuss the killing plan and they argue about their past experience about Nolan and Granger. They were careful on the words they utter because the cops or the other students would hear them. They tried to call Julie but she didn’t answer and she’s not in school after what Ashley did to her. Mac realize the killing plan first Nolan, then Parker’s dad, then Ashley and then Claire? Later, Mac and Ava met at the hospital and talk about Leslie fall from the balcony. Ava thought someone pushes Leslie off her balcony and now she’s in a coma. It was clear now that this wasn’t a coincidence. The killer was going down their list. Mac shuddered. It was a horrible thought Ava began crying heavily “Alex said he saw a girl going into Granger’s.” Mac remembers That Claire was the only person on their list who hadn’t yet been attacked. First Nolan. Then Parker’s father. Then Ashley and now Leslie. Mac had to protect her ex-friend and ran for her car. Five minutes later, she pulled into Claire’s driveway blessedly Claire’s car was parked in the garaged. She greeted Mr. and Mrs. Coldwell then she asked to talk to Claire but it didn’t matter. Nothing mattered except keeping Claire safe. Mac pressed the button on her keychain as she pulled the door handle Mac realize a familiar Subaru outback sitting stoned-faced behind steering- wheel that’s Julie. When Julie/Parker is on her way to kill Claire for the way she treated Mackenzie. Once Mackenzie figures this out, she hurries over to Claire's house to save her, despite her hostile feelings towards her. Mackenzie gets there in time and Julie/Parker does not kill Claire. When Mackenzie reaches Claire's house to make sure she is okay, Claire's mother invites her in to eat cookies. After Nyssa's party, Mac and Claire became friends again, Mac visited Claire in the hospital and they reconcile, forget the entire thing Claire did to her in Julliard audition and Blake. Physical Appearance Mackenzie has dark hipster frame glasses and blonde hair. Personality Mackenzie is an artistic and brilliant girl who plays the cello, With her head always in the books, she can be a little naïve at times since she easily trusts in people. She is friends with Claire and has a secret crush on Claire's boyfriend, black. Relationships Romances Blake Strustek Mackenzie and Blake had been best friends since they were children. However, Mackenzie had a hidden crush on Blake and loved him as more than a friend, even after Blake started dating her best-friend Claire. Mac has been a member of Blake's band since Junior year, and the two often practiced with the rest of the band. In "The Perfectionists", they spend time together just the two of them for the first time since Blake started dating Claire. While Mac was playing her instrument she started thinking about her past with Blake and Nolan, and when she finished, the pair started talking and for a moment, she forgot about all the complications around her. Blake tells Mac that she shouldn't hide who she is and removes her glasses, telling her that she is beautiful. He then kisses her, which Mac describes as "feeling, right. The kiss is interrupted by Claire calling Blake, and while he is on the phone Mac reveals that "she had kissed her best-friends boyfriend. And she liked it." Nolan Hotchkiss Mackenzie was a shy girl in High School, and only hung out with a few select-few people and mainly stuck to herself. So, when Nolan walked up to her and called her cute and flirted with her, she was excited and happy. They talked a few times before Nolan asked her on a date which she happily agreed to. He was the perfect gentleman the first few times, and then asked for sexual pictures. She trusted him and sent him the pictures, and although her cello hid most of her body, it was clear she was naked. Nolan showed up at her house with a wad of cash and thanked her for sending the pictures, as it won him a bet with his friends. He gave her the cash and left, and she angrily burned it in the backyard. Nolan never spoke to her again and spread rumors about her, which humiliated her. Trivia * She began playing the cello at the age of four. Memorable Quotes TBA Category:The Perfectionists Books Category:Book Characters (The Perfectionists)